Nickname
by LethalFuror113
Summary: Bella asks Edward why he calls her "Love". Pure Fluff! ONE-SHOT.


**This is just a short and sweet little bit of fluff. Bella asks Edward why he calls her "love." This is a one-shot, BELLA POV. Disclaimer: I own zip, nada, nothing. Read and review! :0)**

It was a long, dreary Sunday. Edward was hunting with his family so I was lonely all day. Charlie was fishing, again, leaving the entire house to me.

I was just pacing around, going from room to room, trying to pass time. Time is never on my side. Whenever Edward is away, it is always painfully slow. Whenever I am with him, time always moves way to fast.

It was now 1:45. Edward should be back within the next 15 minutes. It hurt him being away from me as it hurt me being away from him. I hope he didn't cut the trip short like he was in the past.

It has never made sense to be in pain around me. If he was not thirsty all we time, we could break down some of those awfully high walls in our relationship. I honestly wouldn't mind.

I was in my constant daydream when I heard three quick and gentle taps. I immediately went to the door; glad Edward could not read my mind.

As I approached the door, I quickly and haphazardly smoothed my hair and blouse. Even though it was a lazy Sunday, I chose to wear a blouse. I wore sweats yesterday when I knew I wouldn't be seeing him.

As soon as my hair was a tad smoother, I opened the door. Since it was still raining, his hair was damp and tousled, even more so than usual. He was so gorgeous he made my heart stutter.

But that was nothing new.

"Hello love. It is nice to see you again." He smiled and kissed me. Quite deeply might I add.

"Hi. Charlie's gone. Want to go lay down? I am feeling a bit dizzy." He put his hand to my forehead. He smiled; I knew what he was going to say.

"Does my presence intoxicate you?"

"Yeah, just please don't tell Emmett. Or Jasper. Or Rosalie. Or anybody, it is kinda embarrassing." It was, especially since they can hear my heartbeat falter, stutter and stop.

It is also embarrassing when the inevitable blush creeps onto my face after he calls me his favorite nickname for me.

Love.

That one little word, directed to me, makes me so unbelievably happy. I don't get how he doesn't feel ashamed or embarrassed when he calls me that in front of his family. I would have to ask him.

I stumbled up the stairs, clinging to my earth bound angel in an I-am-going-to-die-if-I-let-go fashion. Who knows? Stairs and Bella should not be used in the same sentence.

As we entered my room I slid around my blankets, trying to situate my self. Edward sat down and I propped my body up next to him.

"I know that face, Bella. What is on your mind?" Great, so apparently I have a face when I am curious.

"Well, nothing important. I'm just a little curious." I think I should keep this to myself. I don't want him to be insulted.

"Tell me then. We can ponder together." I shook my head.

"No, I don't want to hurt your feelings." He looked a tad hurt, and that hurt me, but I don't know what to day.

"I promise you won't hurt my feelings. I am curious now as well." I might as well ask, he said he won't lose his calm, cool and collective exterior.

"Well, do you remember about five minutes ago, when you greeted me?"

"Yes?"

"Well, I was just wondering, um. Why you call me love. If I insulted you, I'm sorry, but I am just really curious." There. I said it, and he looked okay.

"Oh. Well, I don't know. Quite honestly, I didn't even know I had a nickname for you. So, I greeted you as, 'Hello love'?" He didn't know he had a nickname for me?

"Yeah, I was also wondering if that embarrasses you when you call me that in front of your family. I guess you wouldn't feel anything if you didn't know."

"Bella! I am never embarrassed by you! How dare you say such a thing!" Well I can't help what I think! Please eyes! Do me proud!

"Are, are you crying? Bella no, that isn't what I meant. I'm sorry." He started humming and I started humming along.

"I'm fine. I just thought, well, in public. I'm so plain. You. Be embarrassed, me." I couldn't even finish my sentence. The tears spilled over.

"Wait. You think I am embarrassed that you are my girlfriend? Never! I love you more than anyone on this planet. I love you more than anyone has ever loved anyone. I love you Bella. Never forget that." He chuckled once and then smiled. My eyes dried almost instantly when I knew he was being honest.

"I guess that is why I call you my love. I love you just so much. To the point where any time I talk to you, or when I greet you, or anytime; I just want you to remember that I love my love." He smiled and kissed my.

I believed him. He never has lied to me and I doubt he would start now.

"But, if you don't like me calling you that, I can always find you a nickname. We can brainstorm together. Ok, so there are names like pet, dear, sweetie pie, muffin, sweet cheeks. Ew."

"No! I love it! I don't want to be called any of those. Pet? Never. Dear? I'm not 100, no offense."

"Not taken."

"Sweet Cheeks? Where did you get that one?"

"Emmett calls Rosalie that. Now that I think of it, I think has a double meaning." He shuddered.

"No, I like mine. It just works, like fate. It may sound cheesy, but it is my nickname. It is me. I am 100% fine with you calling me Love." He smiled, I smiled. I yawned, he laughed.

"Why don't you take a nap, love" I smiled as he began to tuck me in.

"Dream happy dreams, my Bella. I love you more than you can ever imagine."

And I believed him.

**Good? Bad? Sweet? Cheesy? Review please! This was a nice break, something different. I have always wondered where he got Bella's nickname from, so I did iy myself! Review lovelies! :0) Much love,**

**-J**

**P.S. **

**Please check out my profile. To the bottom (It is short) I ask for story suggestions. I haven't gotten any :0(. PM me if you would like to have a story written and dedicated to you! See my page for details! **


End file.
